Hive-Sec Concerns
Cultural Stylings Given the more military nature of the Hive-sec, their preference towards clothing and armour matches their nature. Making use of recovered armoured vests, reconditioned jumpsuits and restored riot gear, the average Hive-Sec warrior, be they an enforcer or a ranger, resembles the modern equivalent of a Knight and rogue crossed into one. In loose terms both sides favour slight differences in equipment and clothing due to their training and experiences, but they can both be defined as such; Enforcers favour solid armour, covering most of their body with a solid hard wearing material beneath in the form of fatigues and jackets. Rangers on the other hand favour armoured jumpsuits, to better suit their role of specialists often working alone, their armour covering the vital areas with solid plating, whilst the rest of their body is protected by their Rigs and hard wearing corrosion resistant patches. OOC Definition: Stab proof vests, Army fatigues, Bullet proof vests, Tactical Vests, Riot Armour, Ballistics vests and Berets are all acceptable Kit for use for Hive-Sec characters. The more militarised nature of the Hive-sec Faction lends a colonial military feel crossed with that of a knightly order in regards to kit, with each individual personalising their kit to their role or person combat style. Prominent colours: Blue and White are the two primary; with Black the secondary. Iconic Clothing: Beret, Body armour, Urban Camouflage colour on basic clothing Cultural Concerns As a people the primary concerns of the Hive-Sec fall into two main areas, primarily being the eradication of the mutant threat at any cost, and secondly the continued survival of the human race in its various forms of civilisations that now inhabit the ruined hive. In the first the members of Hive-Sec will stop at nothing to eliminate a mutant swarm, and take a very dim view of anyone they perceive to be hindering this in any way through neglect or purposeful intent. They have been known in the path to abandon other operations to switch their priority to assaulting a newly discovered swarm or nest, forgetting commitments at a moment’s notice to ensure this is carried out. Their secondary concern is a bit more varied in their carrying out of what they see as their role as the shield of humanity, they view anything that has the potential to harm human existence e.g. mutants through to basic criminals in other factions, as a legitimate threat and target of their ire, often striking into the territory of other factions to capture a wanted criminal for trial and execution, even when in the eyes of the criminals home faction they haven’t actually done anything wrong by their laws. They have often been known to take a major grievance with the black market who they see as a uncontrolled den of vipers and thieves no better than the mutant swarms in their effect on humanity, and as such in their past have marched out in hunts after black market strongholds, burning the structures out and putting the captured ‘Fallen’; as they deem those who work or interact with the black market, to the sword. In overview anyone hindering either of their efforts in these two areas is often viewed with an ire varying from extreme contempt to outright hatred and revulsion, and said individuals have often found themselves dragged off for a ‘chat’ with hive-sec interrogators. On the more military side of things Hive-sec holds little interest in territory outside of the Bastion and Hasses, rarely holding territory outside of these for any length of time save for facilitating a Hunt, march, or gathering of supplies whilst conducting training operations for new recruits from the civilian levy. They may very occasionally set up a Forward Outpost in a territory to facilitate their larger army or to maintain over watch of a factions operations should these actions seem in ill-repute with the hive-sec leadership, whether in actuality they are or not to the faction in question themselves.